O Beijo
by Jessica Prado
Summary: Não sabo que ser Summary *-*


o.O** Genteeeeee, nem sei como usar isso direito mas td bem o.o' Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem Ela não ta identica na verdadeira historia do Hp, ai Dumbledore não morreu e nem Fred tmb **

**Espero que gostem. **

Pós Guerra, Parte 1 

_ Tudo começou em Manchester, país Nórdico da Inglaterra. Um bruxo, rei de um grande paraíso Real, convidou Dumbledore e mais alguns de seus alunos e professores para passar uma temporada em seu reino, já que estariam na época de festas e aniversários Reais.  
Dumbledore achou mais do que justo, convidar os alunos que lutaram com tanta garra e coragem na batalha contra as Trevas, e entre eles, estavam o trio inseparável: Ron, Mione e Harry. Mas com as brigas freqüentes entre Rony e Hermione, era difícil continuar inseparável, já que era difícil viverem um minuto sem se ofenderem ou se provocarem.  
O Beijo que deram na Sala Precisa fora esquecida por ambos, já que nenhum deles tinha a menos vontade de ficar lembrando. Ainda estavam com a ilusão que havia sido um sonho, ou um delírio diante de tal situação em que se encontravam.  
O trio, os irmãos Weasley, Minerva e Dumbledore (já que alguns alunos e professores recusaram sair de Hogwarts ainda meio temerosos e exaustos) seriam os grandes convidados de honra, e para isso, teriam que agir de uma forma habitual ao do Reino.  
Hermione, já no Reino, se via encantada com a beleza e riqueza, mas se sentia muito mais atraída pela diversidade de livros raros, que não havia em Hogwarts. Harry se encantou com a coleção de vassouras, que eram usadas nos jogos oficiais de Quadribol do reino. Os gêmeos Weasley alem de serem atraídos pelas lindas damas e a comida, ficaram atraídos pela grande quantidade de bombas de fezes de dragão que poderiam ser fabricados com os Dragões que o reino tinha.  
Em geral, o Reino era de agrado de todos. As longas salas de estar, os salões de festas e convenções deixavam todos de boca aberta, já que era decorado sem nenhuma restrição, todo salpicado de ouro e marfim. As mesas eram de tabaco moldados á mão, e ao fim de toda sala ou salão, havia cortina de linho e tapetes da Pérsia. Era realmente um lugar muito luxuoso.  
O grande banquete, servido pela família Real, seria dado na próxima noite, já que o Príncipe estava ausente até a essa data._

Na noite que antecedia o banquete, Hermione decidiu bater na porta do quarto de Harry, para arejar um pouco sua cabeça, já que andava muito nervosa e explosiva por conta de Rony Weasley.  
-Posso entrar Harry?- começou ela, surgindo na porta. Com a cara que fazia para Harry, ele não teve opção á não ser que a deixasse entrar. Era obvio que deixaria, mas se passasse pela sua cabeça a remota idéia de não permitir, estava certo que perderia a cabeça como quase perdera Bicuço, no Terceiro ano.  
-Claro Mione, pode entrar sim.  
-Você já viu a Biblioteca? –continuou ela, fechando a porta cuidadosamente para que o ruivo do quarto ao lado não a escutasse. –É magnífica! É realmente espetacular. Existem livros falando sobre a Magia desse castelo. Chega até ser mais fascinante do que "Hogwarts, uma historia". - Harry lembrou do livro que a amiga falava com tanto orgulho que havia lido, no primeiro ano.  
-Ah sim Mione... Mas não fui la ainda. Fui com Fred, Rony e Jorge ver os Dragões.  
-Francamente. – tendo certo desagrado ao ouvir citar o nome de Rony. – Creio que existam coisas melhores para se fazer do que ficar.. Ér... Vendo Dragões.  
-Mione, a vida não se resume apenas em uma Biblioteca. –comentou Harry, aflito por ver Hermione corar ao ouvir o nome de Rony. –Bem, e você e o Ron, se resolveram?  
-Não sabia que tinha coisas para se resolver com aquela Cenoura andante. –com o orgulho falando mais alto, acrescentou – E realmente não ligo a mínima que não estejamos conversando. Não nos damos bem desde que Rony começou sua vida amorosa com a Brown.  
-Ciúmes? –Harry soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, mas logo a cessou pelo olhar apreensivo de Mione.  
-Você está doido Harry? Creio que a luta com Você-sabe-quem andou afetando seu cérebro.

_-Não afetou não, Mione. E nem precisa mais falar assim, Voldemort nem existe mais.  
-É modo de falar, Harry. Costume desde que entrei para Hogwarts. Hábitos que não sei se deixarei de lado para o jantar de amanha.  
-Ta nervosa pelo jantar? Mas que tem isso Mione?  
-Ora Harry. Já foi realmente difícil me habituar a usar os costume bruxos em Hogwarts e largar os "trouxas". Não quero parecer uma desinformada "trouxa" perto dos demais bruxos da corte.  
-Pede ajuda ao Ron, ele é "exper" em hábitos bruxos. –sorriu ele novamente. Mas logo o sorriso cessara, pois teve uma leve impressão que iria apanhar de Mione, mas ela, invés de demonstrar toda sua fúria por tal hipótese, sentou na cama e tirou um tabuleiro de Xadrez bruxo da bolsa.  
-Vamos jogar? Não estou pretendendo voltar para meu quarto tão cedo. –sorriu.  
-Vamos, mas já vou avisando que eu vou ganhar!  
-Essa eu quero ver. –e juntos, passaram a noite jogando Xadrez bruxo._

_ **A BRIGA NÃO ACABA.**_

_Rony estava deitado na cama, com uma grande tigela de batatas fritas sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, quando ouviu uma risada soar no quarto ao lado, que era o de Harry.  
-Gina está no quarto de Harry? –pensou ele no inicio, mas logo percebeu que a risada era de outra pessoa, e muito familiar. –Mione? Mas o que aquela menina ta fazendo no quarto do Harry á 3 da manhã? Mas... Eu sempre pensei que Harry amasse minha irmã... Mas, e a Mione? Quem diria.. Ela, tão certinha e delicadinha, blá, blá, blá... No quarto de um rapaz á 3 da madruga. Ah, e depois eu sou uma Cenoura maliciosa, mas também, como não seria? Ah, ela vai me ouvir agora! – e com uma súbita raiva de estar ali e não no quarto ao lado, levantou da cama e foi ate a porta. Mas logo parou para pensar no que estava fazendo. Não era de seu habitual. –Mas, o azar é o dela e do Harry, que tem que agüentar aquela matraca falando do livro que leu, e tals. Mas... Eles poderiam ter me convidado! É, deve ser isso. Estou me sentindo rejeitado pelos meus melhores amigos. Deve ser isso. –e abrindo a porta, se pôs de frente com a porta do quarto ao lado. Ficou por alguns minutos com o dilema: Abro ou não?  
O ciúmes falou mais alto, e ele, com um ato impensado, abriu a porta e viu Harry e Hermione rindo sentados no chão. Harry sorriu para o amigo, feliz em vê-lo, mas Hermione fechou imediatamente a risada do rosto, e isso foi percebido pelo ruivo.  
-Alguma festa que não me convidaram? Ou atrapalhei algo realmente bom? –começou ele, sarcástico.  
-Ron, estávamos jogando Xadrez. Quer jogar também? –sorriu Harry, tentando não notar que o amigo estava com raiva e ciúmes. –Eu perdi... Jogue com a Mione.  
-Sabe de uma coisa, perdi a vontade de jogar. Com licença Harry. –Hermione se levantou, mas não pode sair do quarto, pois Harry a puxara pelo braço._

_-Não! Você e Ron jogam agora.  
-Eu já disse que perdi a vontade de jogar, Harry.  
-Harry, não percebeu que a senhorita Sabe-tudo não quer que a cenoura aqui fique atrapalhando vocês? Bem, mas se for esse o caso, estou me retirando. Boa.. Farra pra vocês.  
-Rony, não é isso que você esta pensando. Você bem sabe que amo sua irmã Gina.  
-Eu sei Harry. Mas vejo que Hermione não esta vendo isso, não é Granger?  
-Realmente está pensando que eu estou afim do Harry? Vejo que alem das unhas você perdeu foi o senso do ridículo. –bufou ela, corando.  
-Olha, eu acho que vocês precisam seriamente pôr um basta nessa briga estúpida. –disse Harry, querendo por um ponto final na historia. –Rony e Mione, vão conversar agora!  
-Não precisa Harry. Não quero me contagiar com a mente poluída dessa cenoura ambulante.  
-Ai Harry, se não vou me contagiar com a cenoura ambulante - debochou ele, afinando a voz ate ficar com um tom agudo quão ao o de Minerva.  
-Não me imite, Weasley!  
-Então não me ofenda, Granger.  
Harry abaixou a cabeça e sabia que aquela historia não ia acabar tão cedo. Quando pegavam para brigar, isso podia demorar horas e horas. O que lhe restou foi sentar e olhar toda a briga quieto. Não podia negar que se chateava com a rivalidade dos amigos, mas eram realmente engraçados os dois brigarem simplesmente pelo fato de não serem capazes de declarar seus sentimentos um para com o outro.  
-Weasley, você entrou no quarto se referindo a mim como se eu não estivesse respeitando sua irmã.  
-Aé, Srta. Granger. Como de uma briga nossa você pulou para o desrespeito para minha irmã ein?  
-Insinuar que estou afim de Harry é o mesmo que insinuar que desrespeito minha amiga Gina. Eu sei que Harry e Gina se amam, não seria tão burra capaz de fazer tal barbaridade. Mas você é burro o suficiente de acreditar nessa sua imaginação ultrapassada e inconseqüente.  
-Está me chamando de burro?_

_-Burro, anta, uma jegue, um jumento... Qual dos adjetivos você prefere ein? Se quiser mais algum para você entender que estou te chamando de burro, eu posso criar uma lista agora mesmo. Harry me passa uma pena e um pergaminho.  
-HÃ?- resmungou Harry, quase dormindo com a situação.  
-Não precisa Srta. Granger. Não sou tão burro o quanto você imagina. Bem, você acha que todos são burros perante você, porque você não passa de uma Sabe-tudo irritante e orgulhosa e sem humildade de admitir que não seja a mais inteligente.  
-Oras Rony! –Hermione sentiu-se tocada ao ouvir que não era a melhor, e isso deu á ela mais forças. –Não me obrigue á tocar em assuntos que você não irá gostar como a Lilá Brown e seu relacionamento bombástico, sim Rony? Ou vamos falar de suas amigas Aranhas.  
-Lilá Brown não tem nada a ver com a historia. E não fala de Aranhas!! –sussurrou ele, murchando as orelhas.  
-Então, Ronald Weasley, antes de afirmar algo realmente calunioso contra mim...  
-SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS CALAREM A BOCA, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN? –gritou Harry, levantando. - ESTÁ FICANDO INSUPORTAVEL CONVIVER COM VOCÊS!  
Hermione e Rony se entreolharam e calaram-se. Hermione saiu correndo do quarto, não sem antes de lançar um olhar odioso para Rony. Rony ficou tímido em olhar o amigo e lhe dirigir a palavra.  
-ÉR... Ela me chamou de burro. Isso não vale. –resmungou ele, ainda um tanto acanhado._

_-ÉR... Ela me chamou de burro. Isso não vale. –resmungou ele, ainda um tanto acanhado.  
-Rony, boa noite, sim?  
-Harry! Ela me chamou de burro. E falou sobre as aranhas.  
-Rony...  
-Vou começar a olhar meus sapatos antes de vesti-los. Vai que aquela doida varrida coloca uma aranha lá?  
-Rony... –sorriu Harry, empurrando Rony para a porta, enquanto ele reclamava comicamente o que Hermione havia lhe dito. –Boa noite, dorme e... Tchau! –e já sonolento, bateu a porta na cara de Rony.  
-Ela apelou. Não precisava falar das aranhas... Não mesmo. –e ainda irritado, parou na porta do quarto de Hermione. Ela estava semi-aberta, e Mione estava chorando. Quando viu que Rony estava parado, fechou a porta tão bruscamente que acabara por prender o nariz de Rony.  
-HERMIONE, HERMIONE, MEU NARIZ! –gritou ele, tentando se soltar. A porta abriu um pouco e ele pos ouvir, entre soluções e alguma risada, que Hermione lhe gritara:  
-BEM FEITO!  
Rony fez um gesto com o dedo contra a porta e entrou, com a mão no nariz.  
-Menina louca._

_ **O JANTAR.;** _

_Hermione estava totalmente nervosa e ansiosa aquele dia, trancada em seu quarto. Nem o rosa-bebê que cobria a maior parte de suas paredes poderia lhe acalmar, já que nem ela mesma sabia o real motivo de que estava daquele jeito (ela achava que não sabia).  
Estava esparramada em uma poltrona azul, ao lado de um vestido verde-água.  
Talvez fosse por isso que estava tão nervosa ja que teria que largar seus rotineiros hábitos "trouxas" e ter que aderir a moda e estilo do reino tipicamente bruxo. Cabelo, roupas e tais modos deveriam ser evitados no jantar que haveria.  
Voltaria a ver Rony, e esse era o motivo de Hermione estar ansiosa, já que voltaria a vê-lo depois da discussão que tiveram na noite passada, onde a encontrou no quarto de Harry.  
-Francamente! Como ele pode pensar mal de mim e de Harry? –resmungou ela, se esparramando mais ainda na poltrona.  
Não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo. Já tinha 17 anos e nunca havia sentido toda aquela agitação, quando se sentava ao lado de algum homem. E ainda Hermione (mais solta do que muitos achavam), aquela garota de cabelos armados e CDF. Ninguém poderia imaginar uma Hermione apaixonada.  
Sua maneira de pensar e de agir era de uma típica bruxa, que apenas gostaria de viver a vida estudando e servindo quem amasse, como se nunca houvesse problemas ou sofrimentos.  
Mas ao lado de Ronald, não era assim que ela se sentia.  
Aquele moço a perturbava, e quebrava todas as barreiras emocionais que insistia em por. Sentia um arrepio toda vez que ele a tocasse, e uma tristeza toda vez que ele ia para longe de si..._

_ -Mione, Mione, Mione... Creio que você não pode estar pensando em tais bobagens! Por que você esta pensando nele, ein garota? -balbuciou ela, olhando para um espelho. Era visível que ela havia mudado tanto desde que tinha 11 anos. Nem seus cabelos eram os mesmos. -Ein? Preferia ter ficado feia e com uma cabeça menos BURRA! Se é que é possível ser menos burra! Eu, Hermione Granger, sempre tão aplicada na escola... Estou aqui.. Aqui, agoniada, pois vou ver Ronald Weasley, enquanto deveria ter recusado o convite de Dumbledore e ficar trancada estudando para as provas finais...! Mas.. O que esta havendo comigo... -pegou o vestido sobre a poltrona e passou a encostá-lo em seu corpo, diante o espelho, para ver como lhe ficaria quando fosse jantar - E olha esse vestido... Aff._

_ Hermione jogou com raiva o vestido sobre a cama, e logo correu para pegar o mesmo, com medo que tivesse amassado ou ate pior, tê-lo rasgado.  
Novamente se esparramou na poltrona, fixando o olhar em seu camafeu, que sempre carregava sobre o busto. Era um objeto que passara a usar depois que enfrentou a morte de perto. Subitamente lembrou de quando Ronald não tirava os olhos de seu busto, quando vestiu o camafeu pela primeira vez, e começou a rir sozinha no quarto, tendo uma repentina alegria de estar ali. Teve animo de levantar e por o vestido.. E com a mesma "energia" que havia obtido quando lembrara da cena, arrumou seu cabelo e saiu correndo pelas escadas do castelo, quase caindo sobre a volta do corredor com o outro.  
Ao chegar, encontrou todos que esperavam: Dumbledore, Minerva, a família real, e seus amigos de Hogwarts, e entre eles..., Ronald.  
Ronald evitava olhar amiga, que estava linda naquela noite e, ainda, pesava ao fato de terem brigado feio na noite passada.  
Não sabia o que havia acontecido, a raiva de pensar que Mione e Harry estavam de "namoricos" no quarto, havia lhe torturado a noite toda. Mesmo depois de Harry ter explicado tudo, ele ainda continuava com raiva de Mione._

_Não sabia o que havia acontecido, a raiva de pensar que Mione e Harry estavam de "namoricos" no quarto, havia lhe torturado a noite toda. Mesmo depois de Harry ter explicado tudo, ele ainda continuava com raiva de Mione.  
A única explicativa obvia que encontrou foi o pudor. Claro. Mione era garota, não devia ficar entrando no quarto dos homens, ainda mais de noite. Era difícil admitir, mas Mione já era uma moça, não era mais a menina de 11 anos que havia conhecido.  
E admitir que estivesse linda? Jamais o faria! Era orgulhoso demais para admitir algo relacionado á ela, mas já seus irmãos e Harry, não pouparam elogios á amiga durante o jantar, e um deles deixou Rony furioso (ainda mais do que já estava).  
Harry passou a elogiar a amiga propositalmente, para ver se assim, Rony admitisse o ciúmes que tinha da amiga.  
-Nunca a vi tão linda, Mione. -sorriu Harry, que acabava de servir-se com uma taça de vinho - Quer vinho?_

_-Não, obrigada Harry. –olhou ela, não gostando de ver Harry beber. Ia falar para o amigo não beber, mas antes que abrisse a boca, ele voltou a falar:  
-Hum... -bebendo um longo gole-... Rony, Mione está tão bonita hoje não?  
-Harry, você já nos disse isso um milhão de vezes. –sussurrou Rony irritado, colocando uma grande quantidade de purê de batatas na boca.  
-Desculpa Rony. –pensando que seu plano estava quase feito. Gina, obviamente, sabia do plano de Harry e não se irritou aos elogios dado por ele á Mione.  
-Não Harry. Não se importe. Não me ofendo com elogios... Sabe. Se o Sr. Weasley ainda não percebeu... Eu sou uma garota. –sorriu Mione de uma forma sem graça, olhando com um tom superior para Rony.  
- Srta. Granger –retrucou Rony, deixando a voz em um tom agudo como o de uma mulher - Harry não deveria ficar galanteando você de uma forma tão inescrupulosa. –voltou a retrucar, já com a voz normal, bebendo em um só gole uma taça de vinho - Não fica de bom tom para uma moça de 17 anos.  
-Ronald... Ele não estava fazendo nada demais. E contenha essa bebida, se não poderá ficar mais louco do que já é! -respondeu ela, tomando a taça de Rony, entregando para o empregado.  
Dumbledore abaixou a cabeça para conter uma exclamação, enquanto Jorge ria da situação:  
-Rony, você esta com ciúmes da Mione é?  
-Cala a boca, Jorge!_

_-Oras Ronald, deveria ter alguma educação á mesa, não acha? Você esta envergonhando Hogwarts. –sussurrou Hermione, corando, puxando o braço de Rony.  
Ronald corou quando Hermione lhe disse isso, e envergonhado pela situação, deu uma desculpa qualquer e saiu da mesa, indo para o quarto.  
Hermione sentiu-se culpada pelo ato de Ronald, e ficou durante o jantar quieta, sem olhar para os lados. Harry percebeu que a amiga estava quieta, e sussurrando com Dumbledore, conseguiu permissão para que ambos saíssem daquela situação constrangedora.  
-Obrigada Harry. Não sei como agradecer. –começou ela, subindo as escadas - Já estava constrangida com todos olhando para nós.  
-Não se importe Mione. Eles nem estavam notando a sua "leve" irritação com Ronald. E não entendo, realmente, porque vocês estão brigando tanto!  
-Harry, eu não brigo! Ele que é uma cabeça demasiada oca. E não tenho culpa se aquela "cenoura" tem a cabeça mais vazia do que um coco.  
-Ele está com ciúmes, não acha? –riu ele, abrindo a porta de seu quarto._

_-Hã? RONALD WEASLEY? Você esta ficando doido, Harry. –olhando a porta aberta- E para evitar maiores fofocas, não irei entrar. –diminuindo a voz - Rony está tão maluco á ponto de imaginar que fazemos coisas absurdas quando estamos no seu quarto, Harry.  
-Isso é mais uma certeza de que ele está com ciúmes de você, Mione.  
-Isso me magoa muito, Harry. Magoa-me mais do que quando brigamos na época da Lilá. Ele ta... Ér.. Pensando mal de mim. –e olhando pro chão, abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou.  
Harry ficou triste quando, depois de alguns minutos, escutou alguns soluços no quarto ao lado. Não podia ver a amiga chorando por algo que não havia feito, e Rony, não poderia fazer isso mais uma vez. Estava se repetindo à mesma cena de quando Rony viu que Hermione e Vitor Krum fora juntos no baile de Inverno, no quarto ano em Hogwarts.  
Harry, sem nenhuma cerimônia, abriu a porta do quarto de Rony e sentou em sua cama. Rony, ainda corado pelo acontecido do jantar, olhou assustado para Harry.  
-Que foi?  
-Ron, o que está havendo entre você e a Mione? Ultimamente esta sendo impossível ficar do lado de vocês dois... É claro, se não quiser ficar surdo com as ofensas.  
-Harry, é estranho. Mione é uma moça agora, e eu não havia tomado conta disso, me entende? –disse ele, fitando o chão.  
- Sua irmã também é uma moça, e mesmo assim não fico a ofendendo á cada 5 minutos.  
-Mas entre você e Gina é diferente! Vocês são.. Ér... –abaixando a voz-... Namorados.  
-E você e Hermione não são? –sorriu ele, com um tom esperto e conclusivo na voz._

_-EU E MIONE? Nunca, Harry. –bufou ele, virando para a janela para que Harry não notasse seu rosto ainda mais corado.  
-Ron, eu te conheço. Eu não nego que Hermione se tornou uma moça bonita e que você está realmente interessado nela.  
-Harry... Mione é minha melhor amiga, como você. Como eu posso estar apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga, ein?  
- Ai Rony. E como eu ia imaginar que iria namorar a irmã do meu melhor amigo. Veja eu... Rony. Não tinha nenhum interesse em minha vida, e me veio Gina. E você? Mione é uma pessoa muito especial, e está muito magoada com as suas conclusões maliciosas.  
-Maliciosas? Ela estava no seu quarto ás 3 da manhã, Harry. Qualquer um tiraria conclusões maliciosas.  
-Eu e Mione estávamos apenas conversando e jogando Xadrez. Você mesmo viu... Conversei também de vários assuntos, como a Gina. Se Gina viesse á desconfiar desse boato... Ou matava eu, ou você. E... Eu estava te provocando no jantar, para ter certeza que você esta com ciúmes de Mione. Gina já estava á par de todo o problema...  
-Tá Ta Ta.. 'Tô errado. Absurdamente errado. Mas, não tenho coragem de falar com ela hoje, certo? Mas converso com ela algum dia... Talvez no ano de 2014.  
-Amanha você irá falar com ela, Ron. –e sorrindo para o amigo, saiu do quarto._

_ **O BEIJO.  
**_

_Hermione estava muito nervosa para conseguir pegar no sono. Não podia negar nem para ela nem para ninguém que Ronald Weasley era o grande amor da vida dela.  
Olhou para o teto, virou-se 3 ou 4 vezes, até tomar a decisão de se levantar e parar na porta do quarto de Rony. Suavemente, deu dois tocs na porta. Ninguém abriu. Tocou mais forte dessa vez e ninguém aparecia na porta. Não lhe restou duvidas, pôs a mão no trinco e abriu a porta.  
La estava ele: Aquele ruivo alto esparramado na cama, apenas com uma bermuda, com o tórax totalmente despido. Hermione deu um longo suspiro ao ver aquele corpo tão bem definido, mas tapou os olhos.  
Foi até a cama de Rony e com a mesma delicadeza que havia batido na porta, cutucou-o, e sua única reação foi soltar um ronco alto. Ela o cutucou mais uma vez, e ele não havia se mexido. Já irritada, ela soltara um berro para que enfim, ele despertasse:  
-ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_-QUEM? –levantou ele assustado, caindo no chão. Ao ver que Hermione estava de pé, em na sua frente, ele pegou rapidamente uma almofada para tampas o tórax. Demorou muito para que os olhos acostumassem com a claridade que era emitida da lua, por isso demorou certo tempo para perceber que era Mione. –Mione...? O que... O que você está fazendo aqui?  
-Oras... Vim conversar. Vim saber o porquê dessas suas irritações quanto a minha pessoa.  
-Não esta acontecendo nada, Hermione. Você própria deveria saber disso. Não há nenhum problema... Mas pensando bem, talvez eu esteja mesmo com um problema. O amor é um problema gravíssimo... Péssimo e gravíssimo.. E ainda quando não se é correspondido. Sabe Hermione... -resmungou ele, levantando do chão onde estava e sentando no murinho do terraço - Estou gravemente doente do coração. Uma doença chamada... Ér... Amor... Ou pra muitos, um vírus mortal e incurável.  
-Amor não é isso.  
_

_-Como sabe? Já amou alguém na sua vida pra saber do que estou falando? Creio que não, caríssima amiga - debochou, virando seu rosto para que seus olhos não se encontrassem com os de Hermione. Estava amargurado, e ainda com raiva de Hermione, mesmo sabendo que Harry e ela não tinham nada. Devia ser ódio de olhá-la e não poder tocá-la. O ódio da "grande muralha" que os separavam. - Então, o que me diz, Mione?  
-Está certo... Nunca amei ninguém. Vivi sempre a base dos livros. Nunca acreditei em nada que não fosse confirmado pelos livros, e esse foi meu mal-entendimento com Luna. Mas um amor como esse nunca... Ér... Digo um amor... - Já era tarde, Hermione acabara de revelar que estava amando alguém, e isso fez com que Rony levantasse as sobrancelhas curiosas, pondo-se de pé na frente da moça com olhos ariscos.  
-Esse amor? É que se refere?  
-Não me refiro a nada, Ronald!  
O sorriso esperto e malicioso de Rony deixava Hermione desconcertada, e sumir daquela saia-justa era a única solução para não ocorrer mais uma briga ou algo mais desagradável._

_Ronald sabia que a amiga iria fugir de qualquer modo... Tanto como aparatar ou correndo, e para que isso não acontecesse antes de expor seus sentimentos guardados, segurou Hermione pelo braço. As mãos fortes prendiam aqueles delicados braços, e Hermione estava aparentemente sentindo dor pela violência do amigo.  
-Esta machucando.  
-Não está nada... É uma garantia de que, para onde você for fugir, eu irei junto.  
-Esta me machucando, já disse.  
-Então por que evita olhar em meus olhos ein? Fique tranqüila, eles não irão te comer.  
-Não se sabe... Você é um DOIDO varrido... Não posso ter plena confiança em sua mente diabólica.  
-Uia, agora sou diabólico é? Ora, Ora, Ora, a cenoura oca aqui está dando de pensar.  
Hermione se irritava ao extremo, pois o sarcasmo de Rony era desagradável e a deixava nervosa. Isso, de alguma maneira, poderia denunciar seu amor platônico, por isso tentou ser o mais natural possível, conservando a expressão fria e despreocupada que trouxera de Hogwarts ao longo do tempo. Mas seus olhos á denunciavam. Uma brecha para que Rony voltasse em seus ataques sarcásticos._

_-Está com essa olhar, porque, Mionezinha.  
-Não é nada que lhe interessa Weasley.  
-Que meiga.  
-Não venha com essas suas palavras sarcásticas, Weasley... Você não é assim, então prefiro evitar as suas palavras idiotas. -e acrescentou ao olhar o rosto do rapaz, corando - Por que você esta agindo assim?  
-Agindo como, Mionezinha?  
-Pare com esse "Mionezinha", mesmo porque não sou sua uma criança para usar meu nome no diminutivo. E o "amiguinha" também é uma diminuição ordinária.  
-Não importa... Para todos você é uma amiga... Pelo menos para quase todos... Você e Harry não agem como amigos. Sei que Harry ama minha irmã... Mas você? Ér... -largando o braço de Hermione, resmungando - E não venha dizer que sua ida ontem á noite no quarto dele não tem nada de mais._

_-Então é isso?  
-Não. Eu só estou aqui contando uma piadinha pra dormir rindo. -debochou ele - Mas é claro que é isso, Hermione! Surpreende-me você com o poder e feitiços de ler mente, não tenha percebido que você e Harry estavam juntos demais. Todos já estavam comentando.  
-Todos, ou só você que fez uma cena fictícia em sua cabeça? Será que é só você com essa idéia absurda, e isso esta te cegando? Harry contava-me como estava indo com Gina.  
-Cegando por que? Não tenho motivos de ficar.. Cego por coisas fúteis.  
-Talvez fosse... Ciúmes?  
-CIUMES??? -berrou ele enraivecido - Você está.. Doida?  
- Harry acha isso. É o que qualquer um iria achar se olhasse seu estado de nervo por algo tão... Idiota.  
-IDIOTA? EU?  
-Não, a minha bisavó.  
-Ha ha... Engraçadinha.  
-Achou? Obrigada. -suspirou ela, chegando ate a confundir o nome do rapaz - AAAAAAAAAAH, você me irritou profundamente Harry.. Digo RONALD... Ah, não foi uma boa hora de trocar os nomes._

_-Não mesmo, cabeluda. Agora faz o favor de sair do meu quarto?  
-Não saio. Até colocarmos um basta nessa infantilidade.  
-Então vai sair à força.  
-Vai me bater é? Não é homem suficiente. –Hermione disse em um tom desafiador.  
-Não sou homem suficiente pra te bater, mas te por pra fora do meu quarto.. Áh, eu sou sim.  
-Aé, como?  
-Falando algumas verdades que doem. Ou como chantagiar você com algo que você goste muito. -disse ele num tom superior, pegando um colar de dentro do bolso da bermuda. Hermione olhou chocada para o colar, e de qualquer maneira queria pega-lo.  
-ME DEVOLVE! Você não sabe o que esta fazendo, Ronald. –bufou ela, pulando para conseguir alcançar o colar que Rony havia erguido para o alto.  
-Sai do meu quarto que eu te devolvo.  
-Eu estou falando serio, Ronald._

_-Ui, o que ele faz demais?- olhando para o colar, curioso - Não me diga que ele é a chave para a porta do quarto de Harry, ein? Bem que já deve deixar a porta aberta sem nenhum escrúpulo para que você entre sem maiores problemas, não?  
Rony não obteve resposta, mesmo por que ele mal pôde perceber se Hermione lhe respondia, dado o barulho de uma mão estalar no lado direito de seu rosto. A mão de Hermione viera com toda força, e como sua cabeça estava centrada na resposta que esperava de Hermione, não pode remediar o tapa.  
A marca da mão de Hermione era bem acentuada no rosto de Rony, que percebera que havia passado de todos os graus de grosseria, insinuando o tal caso de Mione e Harry.  
Sabia mais do que ninguém que não havia objetividade suas acusações e próprio Harry havia lhe afirmado, mas na hora da raiva, tudo que poderia ser jogado para afetar Hermione era bem vindo. Estava cego de ciúmes e de raiva.  
As faces de Hermione, que antes era um tom pálido, estavam rosadas, vivas, e seus olhos brilhavam de decepção com a insinuação do amigo. O colar na mão do mesmo a ofendia, já que ele não poderia ter pegado algo tão precioso como aquele camafeu.  
Rony olhava paralisado para Hermione, com mão sobre o lado direito do rosto. Esticara a mão com o colar e entregara para ela. Ela, não muito gentil, pegou o colar bruscamente e foi ate a porta do quarto, mas Rony a impediu que saísse.  
Minutos antes queria que ela se fosse, e agora queria que ela ficasse. Não daria pra entender o que se passava pela cabeça de Rony._

_Nunca mais gostaria de receber um tapa da menina que ele mais admirava no mundo, então deixou o orgulho de lado e suplicou para q ela ficasse no quarto:  
-Fica, por favor.  
-Ficar pra que? Pra daqui a pouco você insinuar que eu estou grávida ou algo do tipo? Já fui ofendida o Maximo, Bilius.  
-Você me chamou de Bilius? -sussurrou ele, ainda mais chocado. Ninguém o chamava de Bilius. – Não me chame mais desse nome HORRIVEL!  
-Me afeta como pode, e eu te afeto como posso. Estamos kits, Roniquito.  
-Não era pra ser assim, Mione.  
-Não era mesmo, sabe. Mas já está bem claro a sua visão sobre minha pessoa... Não preciso de mais delongas. O que está feito... Está feito. O que foi dito... Está dito.  
-E o que não foi feito, será feito.  
-Mas, do que você esta falando?  
Sem falar mais nada, Rony aproximou-se de Hermione, colocando suas mãos pela cintura da moça._

_ Hermione sentiu um arrepio ao ser tocada pelas mãos macias do amigo...  
-É sobre isso que estou falando. -sorriu Rony, acanhado.  
-Me solta, Rony... Podem ver... E... Pensarem mal de mim...  
-Quando falavam de Mione Granger, a moça mais inteligente de Hogwarts, sempre recordei da menina de grandes dentes e cabelos armados,... E meia "fru-fru" demais. Mas depois do Baile de Inverno, no quarto ano, vi que você não era mais a Mione Granger que eu havia conhecido aquele dia de Setembro, no trem. Á quase 8 anos atrás.  
-E o que isso tem a ver com tudo isso?  
-Calma apressadinha... Já chego ai. Pois bem...  
-Mas... -mas Hermione não pode concluir, pois Rony encostou o dedo em sua boca em sinal de silencio. Ela fechou a boca e não emitiu nenhum som.  
-Sempre deduzi que você era a mesma de que quando tinha 11 anos. E realmente você era meia.. Feinha. -disse ele rindo - E quem ia imaginar que você ia mudar tanto? Mais rápido do que aquela coisa que vocês usam no mundo trouxa... O Metrasso.  
-É METRÔ, seu burro!-pos ela a corrigir, já que Rony sabia pouco do mundo trouxa.  
-Que seja..._

_-Então comece a falar o porquê de tudo isso, sim?  
-Mione... Sim, eu estou com ciúmes. - murmurou ele com certo esforço - Estou me mordendo de ciúmes por Harry e você ficarem tão grudados, dia e noite.  
-Eu não tenho nada com Harry. Eu e ele estamos tentando achar uma solução para... Ele se declarar pra Gina.  
-Não... Não me importo com isso Mione. Sei disso... E sou cabeça-oca. -disse ele com ternura  
-Cabeça-oca mesmo. E eu também sou um pouco...  
-Sei... Uma cabeça-oca linda. Uma cabeça-oca que alem de ser a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, fez que o coração do cara aqui... Fosse.. Amolecido. Sempre fui durão e casmurro, Mione..  
-Como?  
-Sabe Mione. -voltou a dizer, dando um giro com Hermione em seus braços.- Meus dias eram: Acordar, escola, jantar, dormir... Em remotos casos, a Guerra e quadribol._

_-E hoje?  
-Acordar faz sentido, pois eu sabia que quando levantasse, eu teria você na sala comunal. A escola deixou de ser um inferno para mim, porque os tempos passavam tão rapidamente... Eu sabia que te encontraria na hora do almoço. No Quadribol, eu teria você torcendo por mim, no jantar voltaria te ver e ao dormir... Era o único momento triste, pois não teria você do meu lado. - lembrando do ultimo afazer que citara - E ah sim, na Guerra.  
-Na Guerra?  
-Sim. Percebi que sempre você estará la pra me salvar. Pode não estar carnalmente, mas sempre vai estar no meu coração, e esse já é algum motivo para que eu lute para chegar inteiro por aqui.  
-Hum... - Mione estava emocionada, aquela era a declaração que sempre sonhara. Não podia ser mais perfeito: Estava nos braços aconchegantes de Rony, ouvindo que ela era uma das coisas mais importantes de sua vida e mais, tão próximos e grudados.  
-Sabe-tudo.. Será que preciso dizer mais alguma coisa sem ser que... Que... -gaguejou ele, forçando para que as palavras saíssem de seus lábios - Que eu te amo?  
-Pra começar... Poderia parar de me chamar de Sabe-tudo. E mais... Ér... Eu...  
Mione estava atônica. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer e como seria tudo a partir dali, daquela declaração.  
Teria que tomar uma atitude quanto ao fato de ser correspondida pelo homem que amava._

_-Não precisa dizer nada, Mione. Esta sendo mais difícil para mim do que para você.. Digerir que nos amamos... E que... Eu fui um burro em pensar o mal de você.  
-Sim, burro realmente foi... Mas...  
-Xiii, não fala mais nada, por favor. Quero que esse momento dure por mais algum tempo, sem que comecemos a discutir algo que eu fui futilmente tolo de acreditar.  
-Pensei que tivesse vergonha de meu jeito. -sussurrou Hermione, acanhada. –Meia... CDF e junta com Harry...  
-Não tenho.. Tudo que eu alegava era por ciúmes... Não sabe como passei a noite acordado pensando... Como você e Harry "supostamente" estariam se divertindo.  
-Estávamos..._

_-Não precisa explicar, por favor. Sinto-me mais tolo.  
-Um tolo que amo muito.  
Nos lábios de Rony brotou um sorriso, e junto dele o desejo de tocar aqueles lábios rosados de Mione. A pegando por um braço, e o outro apoiando na cintura da donzela, ela a inclina vagarosamente, aproximando cada vez de seu rosto.  
Era como se fosse um momento mágico. O beijo, os toques de ambos o deixavam ainda mais feliz.  
Rony brincava com os lábios da "amiga", e esta demonstrava gostar de tudo que ele fazia para lhe agradar.  
O momento crucial da paixão dos dois foi quando Rony pegara Mione em seus braços, e fora ate a sua cama.  
Mione olhou apreensiva para Rony. Não imaginou que iam até o limite. Rony percebeu seu olhar, e sem graça, a soltou na cama e sentou na cama. Eles precisavam conversar.  
Mione estava demasiada confusa, era tão inusitado tudo o que estava acontecendo, que acabara por beija-lo, e, ainda como se fosse o pior, estava em sua cama.  
Rony tinha agido por certo impulso, mas podia ver que ele, quanto Mione havia gostado do "momento de fraqueza"._

** A conversa e uma decisão.**

_-Desculpa? -começou ele, em um tom comico. -Oras, me envolvi demais, Mione. Sou um homem... Bem, não exatamente um Homem Homem... mas sou um garoto com os hormonios á flor da pele.  
-Não estou reclamando, Rony. Só que temos que ter certeza antes de que nos arrependemos por algo que faremos por impulso. -sorriu ela, abraçando Rony. -É muito bom que enfim tenhamos nos declarado e acabado com essa historia absurda.  
-Ta, ja disse que sou burro.  
-Não te chamei de burro, Rony. -voltou a sorrir, dando um beijo no rosto do ruivo, que estava ainda mais corado do que antes._

_ Rony, mesmo sendo homem, preferiu esperar para ter algo mais intimo com Mione, pois apenas fazia 5 minutos que havia de reconciliado e se beijado pela primeira vez.  
Ela foi feliz para seu quarto, e claro, depois de ter ficado até a 5 da manhã conversando e trocando juras de amor com Rony.  
No dia seguinte, Harry e mais os amigos de Hogwarts estavam sabendo do mais novo casal, e ficaram felizes, ja que a briga que tanto tiveram teve um final feliz e mesmo porque, se insistissem em brigar, Fred e Jorge ja haviam pensado numa bela travessura de deixa-los trancados em uma sala, sem comida e agua. A ideia fora recebida como uma tortura medieval, mas seria uma das unicas soluções para que não brigassem.  
Ainda bem isso não fora necessario, pois eles mesmos ja haviam banido suas torturas do amor e terem apelado para ficarem juntos._

De volta á Hogwarts, todos olharam para o novo casal, que chegava de mãos dadas ao Lago Negro.  
Lilá olhou por um certo tempo para o casal, mas não disse nada, e continuou á mergulhar os pés no lago.

-Vou sentir saudades daqui quando formos embora, Rony. -sorriu Hermione, abraçando Rony mais forte.  
-Estarei do seu lado pra matar as saudades. -retribuiu ele, com um tom sonhador e pensativo na voz.  
-Ficaremos juntos pra sempre?  
-Pretendo que sim. Mesmo porque, o que rolou com a gente, foi alem do que um simples Beijo.

E sentindo-se segura ao lado de Rony, ficou horas tentando o convencer de estudar mais para as provas finais.

FIM 


End file.
